1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and device for the detection of analytes in a fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable apparatus for obtaining analytical information using both membrane- and particle-based detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Current methodology used to complete medical diagnostics, environmental monitoring, and detection of bioterrorism-related agents often require large and expensive instruments and highly specialized personnel found only in certain hospitals, laboratories or government agencies. Furthermore, these instruments are often restricted to a limited number of applications. For example, in the area of medical diagnostics, each instrument is very specialized and designed either to measure protein levels or to analyze cellular matter but, typically, may never do both. Additionally, each system is capable of analyzing only a few of the relevant markers of a disease, therefore adding another component to an already tedious and time consuming process that can vary from hours to days. Long delays can be generated between the time of the initial visit, diagnosis, and administration of treatment, potentially having detrimental effects on the prognosis of the disease. Similarly, timely identification of an unknown environmental or deliberately introduced contaminant is crucial. For example, two of the envelopes from the 2001 anthrax attacks were processed at a facility that remained open for 9 days after the initial contamination, exposing more than 60 million mail items and more than 2000 employees to Bacillus anthracis spores.
It is therefore desirable that new methods and systems capable of discriminating analytes and/or microbes be developed for health and safety, environmental, homeland defense, military, medical/clinical diagnostic, food/beverage, and chemical processing applications. It is further desired that the methods and systems facilitate rapid screening of analytes and/or microbes to be used as a trigger for more specific and confirmatory testing. It is further desired that sensor arrays be developed that are tailored specifically to serve as efficient microbe collection media.